Invader Zim²
by Crouching Ed-Boy Hidden Dork
Summary: This is a cool IZ/Megaman Legends crossover. Please Read And Review. And NO FLAMES!
1. Invader Zim²: Cutscenes 1-3

PokèPals §tories Present  
  
Invader Zim²  
  
1 By §tevie §wanson  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim nor Megaman do not belong to me. Invader Zim belongs to Nickelodeon, while Megaman belongs to Capcom.  
  
{Part 1: The Photo of Megaman Volnutt}  
  
"Gir!" A voice yells out. The voice is coming from a toilet in Zim's house. There, we see Zim working on a project. A small green dog comes to his aid. "Gir! Take off your disguise. I have to implant your upgrade chip now!" Zim says. "Oh, ok, master." The dog slips off his suit, to reveal a chrome body, the eyes a crimson red. Zim opens up Gir's head by pulling on his antenna. He sees a small photo of a boy. He removes the photo. "Aw, my photo!" Gir says. "Gir! Who is this boy? And what is he wearing?" Zim says. "I think I remember this lad." "It's Megaman Volnutt! He's a hero around here!" The insane robot told his green-skinned master. "Megaman Volnutt! I do remember him!" Zim said. Suddenly, a flashback occurs. "Megaman and I met on a recon mission of Irk. He made a promise that his people wouldn't harm the Irken race, if we didn't conquer his home planet. But, he never told the Tallest what his home planet was."  
  
{Part 2: Zim Enters the Flutter}  
  
"Computer! I'm leaving with Gir to see Megaman Volnutt. Bring me the VootCruiserEX." The computer took the two idiots-Eh, HEROES-to the VootCruiser Docking Bay. Zim brought up a small map with his backpack, and programmed it into the VootCruiserEX. "Now, Gir, we head for Megaman's last known appearance location!!!" Zim tells the screwball-brained Gir. They took off. "Huh? Zim! I bet he's going to conquer Earth right now! I'll stop him from making any trouble. Maybe Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries will let me have my own segment!" A boy said. "Dib, shut up if you want to live," Gaz said. She pulled out a water pistol, and squirted him with water. With a squeal, Dib fell to the ground, the water burning his skin. "Truce, truce!!!" Dib yelled out. Meanwhile, Zim and Gir had just made it to the last landing spot. They asked the people in the spot where Megaman was headed. The same answer was given; He was headed north. So Zim and Gir headed north. It was a foggy day, and Zim had forgotten the foglights. Just then, they saw a giant red flying ship. "This is Invader Zim, please open your dock so I may have shelter," Zim said over the CB radio. "Sure, Zim. I'll let you in!" A familiar voice said. "Megaman? Megaman Volnutt, is that you?" Zim said. "It sure is." Megaman opened the docking bay, and let Zim in.  
  
{Part 3: The Reunion}  
  
"It's been a long time, Megaman. I kinda missed you." Zim held out his hand, hoping for a handshake. Megaman shook his hand, and walked towards the engine. "Zim, Do you know what this is?" He pointed towards a gold crystal. "Of course I do! It's a Cryotox crystal. It supplies infinite power to anything and everything it powers. It's the only one left on Earth." Zim pulled out a small sapphire crystal. "Except for this one. It's a Crystox Element crystal. It's one of the 4 legendary Cryox Crystals, rumored to have the power to awaken any dark robot spirit or the human who created the spirit." Megaman pulled out a green Crystox Element crystal. "I know. We need help."  
  
Is this the beginning of the ultimate search for the mysterious Crystox, Cryox, and Cryotox crystals? Find out soon. 


	2. Invader Zim²: Cutscenes 4 & 5

Poképals Stories Present  
  
Invader Zim²  
  
(Region 2: Parts 4 & 5)  
  
[Part 4: The abduction]  
  
Author's note: I do not own Invader Zim or Megaman Legends. This is only a fanfic for you to read. And now, The Story! Oh yeah, I'm changing the font format to make it easier for you to understand.  
  
*Zim walks down the Flutter's main hall, and stumbles into Megaman's bedroom*  
  
Zim: Hmm... I wonder what's in here? *pulls out CommDevice* GIR, come to Megaman's room now!  
  
*Gir walks in, he is followed by a small monkey* Gir: Hi, master! Monkey: Hello! I am Data! Gir: And I'm GIR!  
  
*Zim turns to us, with a `Gir-is-really-screwed-up-now' look on his face*  
  
Zim: Gir, I know that's--  
  
*A vacuum tube pops into the room, and sucks Gir, Data, and the Blue and Green Cryotox Crystals into its body, then leaves*  
  
Gir: The CRYSTALS!!! MY FRIENDS!!! WHY MY FRIENDS?!? I LOVEDED YOU, CRYSTALS!?! I LOVEDED YOU!!! *Gir drops to the floor and cries, but Megaman and Roll walk in*  
  
Megaman: What happened?  
  
Zim: Something stole our crystals. It looked like a big tube with pictures of Reaverbots on them.  
  
Megaman: *in a high, squeaky voice* SERA.  
  
Zim: Who?  
  
Megaman: Sera. *notices that Roll is still in the room* I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about her, guys. You'll just have to find out for yourselves.  
  
Roll: No way. I'm not leaving until you tell us about her.  
  
Megaman: Sorry, Roll, but it's classified information.  
  
Zim: Well, if that was this `Sera', she got away with the two crystals we have. But I have discovered three more crystals to add to the red and yellow crystals we need. They are Gold, Silver, and Platinum. We need to find them, along with the red and yellow, as well as get the blue and green crystals back from `Sera'.  
  
Megaman: And what happens when we have all 7 crystals?  
  
Zim: That's the problem. I just don't know, Megaman. I just don't know.  
  
[Part 5: Dib Finds Out]  
  
Setting: Dib's house  
  
Time: 12:30 PM  
  
Day: Monday  
  
*Dib Is tied up to the same platform he was confined to in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, being forced to watch Outlaw Star with Gaz*  
  
Dib: Geez, Gaz, lemme go! I need to spy on Zim! He may be up to no good!  
  
Gaz: *sprays Dib with water, and his skin burns*  
  
Dib: I hate you, Gaz. At least get this curse of burning skin off of me!  
  
Gaz: No way. The only way I'll take the curse off of you is if you stay here and watch the Outlaw Star marathon with me.  
  
Dib: I hate you. *gets sprayed with water* AAH!!! THE PAIN!!! *one of his arms gets free*  
  
Dib OOC: Hey, thanks! *gets sprayed with water by The Almighty Author* OUCH!  
  
Gaz: Huh? *watches as Dib breaks out* HEY!  
  
*Dib just runs to his room, locks the door, and puts a small DNA search on Zim on his computer*  
  
Computer: He's in the Atlantic Ocean, on a flying ship, you twit.  
  
Dib OOC: Why'd you steal the computer from Courage The Cowardly Dog?  
  
*Because I can!*  
  
Dib OOC: Never work for a guy named Cye.  
  
*I spray Dib with a thing of water*  
  
Dib: Not funny. Now, Computer, tell me what ZIM's doing.  
  
*A few hours pass*  
  
Dib: Ok. So I have all the info I need.  
  
*breaks through the locked door, and grabs his father's experimental A-Grav Zoomer*  
  
Dib: How convienent for me to already know the controls!  
  
*he flies out towards the ocean* 


	3. Invader Zim²: Mission 1 AND Cutscene 6

Poképals Stories Present  
  
Invader Zim²  
  
(The first Mission)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*Ed is seen in his room, with a cop*  
  
Cop: Hey, Ed, wanna go see a bear riding a motorcycle?  
  
Ed: Nah. Cosgrove, we saw that yesterday.  
  
Cosgrove: Look, if you're mad because you don't own IZ or Megaman Legends 2, you don't have to be so mean. I'm gonna get Freakazoid, and we're gonna see the Hall Of Spackle. Wanna come?  
  
Ed: DO I EVER!  
  
Cosgrove: Ok. Grab a coat, it's gonna be cold outside.  
  
Ed: GRAVY!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ed: It's about time we had a mission now! Well, you'll find out what's going on in the mission in a while. But first, this small cutscene! And thanks, Potato Salad. Your Sonic Adventure 2.5 fanfic gave me the idea for this one. Buttered TOAST.  
  
(Mission 1: Rescue Crystals!)  
  
Megaman: So, we've gotta go after Data, right?  
  
Zim: Yep. I'll go, Volnutt.  
  
Megaman: No, I'LL go. Data's my friend.  
  
*A flash is seen, and the two captured Crystals fall into the sea*  
  
Megaman: Zim, you go after the Crystals. I'll go for Data.  
  
Zim: Fine. I'll go.  
  
Gir: Wait, master! You need stuff! *Hands Zim a bag of food*  
  
Voice: You received Bag of Food!  
  
Megaman: Here, Zim. You'll need my spare Buster Gun.  
  
Voice: You received Green Buster Arm!  
  
Zim: thanks, Volnutt.  
  
*Zim jumps into the ocean*  
  
(Well, now it's time for the mission. The background music? Why, the music from Sonic 2's Chemical Plant Zone! And the level looks like the underwater part of Doppler's Lab, from Megaman X3!)  
  
Zim: *off-character* Thanks for the colorful pic. *normal* Now, to find those crystals!  
  
*Zim swims off, in search of the first crystal. But first, he runs into some Piranha Reaverbots!*  
  
Zim: EEK! Now, how do I use this thing?  
  
*Ever try using the X button?*  
  
Zim: Oh! *he presses X, and fires a blast from his gun* Haha! Never mess with an Irken Elite!  
  
*It's only a few blasts, and Zim finds the first crystal, stuck in a rock!* Zim: Well, well. *blasts the rock, and the crystal flies into his right hand* Zim: That was easy... Too easy...  
  
*Zim, watch out! The giant rock turns into an Octopus Reaverbot*  
  
Zim: Uh-oh.  
  
Reaverbot: Surrender the crystal in the name of Mother Unit Sera!  
  
Zim: Never!  
  
(Now it's the boss. Its name? Stinger Octo-0. Its theme? Why, the music from the Death Egg in Sonic 2!)  
  
*Zim fires a few blasts from his gun, and they hit SO-1* Zim: Alright!  
  
SO-0: And THAT was supposed to hurt?  
  
Zim: Uh, yes.  
  
SO-0: Well, here! Lotsa pain, hold the onions! *he fires a giant blast from his mouth*  
  
Zim: EEP! *he dodges the blast* How am I supposed to beat this thing?  
  
*Have you tried HOLDING the X Button?*  
  
Zim: Uh, no. *holds it, and the blast charges up* Aha! Now, SO-0, you DIE! *lets go, as the blast hits SO-0 square in the head*  
  
SO-0: Nooooo! Master! Help meeeeee! *he blows up, and fifteen dark purple zenny blast out of its remains*  
  
Zim: I win! Well, I'll take this stuff. *grabs the zenny and goes back to the Flutter*  
  
(End Zone! And the score is...)  
  
(An A rank!)  
  
(Don't ask why I'm giving out ranks. It just makes the game better.)  
  
*Zim Earned: Mega Blast!*  
  
Zim: Oooooo... pretty armor!  
  
(That's the first of the 13 missions. Now, for another cutscene!)  
  
(Scene 6: Exit, Sera. Enter, Dib)  
  
*Zim is seen in the Flutter's Dropship Bay, drying off from the battle with SO-0*  
  
Zim: That was nuts! I wanna fight that thing again, Volnutt.  
  
Megaman: Zim, you ARE crazy! You just make me laugh sometimes, yano?  
  
Zim: Well, I do spend tons of time with Gir, so some of his funny may have rubbed off on--  
  
*Zim is cut off, as Dib breaks into the Flutter's Dropship Bay*  
  
Dib: Hello, Zim!  
  
Zim: Me. *turns to Dib* Dib, I'm not in the mood for a battle with you. I just got done fighting a giant robot octopus.  
  
Dib: Really? Why? To try to see if you were strong enough to take over Earth?  
  
Megaman: Actually, he was retrieving this for me. *holds out the Green Crystal*  
  
Dib: Hey! That's pretty rare! You should give it to me.  
  
Zim: don't trust Dib. He's an idiot with a big head.  
  
Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!!  
  
Zim and Megaman: Uh... YEAH, RIGHT! *they both start to laugh*  
  
Dib: *pulls out a SOCOM* Stop it now!  
  
Zim: NEVER! *keeps laughing*  
  
Megaman: Me too! *also keeps laughing*  
  
Dib: *fires the SOCOM into the air, the bullet gets knocked off by the ceiling*  
  
Zim and Megaman: Uh... sorry.  
  
Dib: Zim, I don't think you're working for the good side on this one.  
  
Zim: Look, Dib, I'm helping Volnutt. He and I met on a recon mission of Irk, my home planet.  
  
Dib: So, you admit it! You ARE an alien.  
  
Zim: Yes. But that doesn't mean you can capture me, FATHEAD! Fat, fatty, chunky LARDFACE!!! *starts to laugh maniacally*  
  
Dib: HEY! STOP IT!!!  
  
(Ed: Well, that's all for now. I'm gonna get Cosgrove, and we're gonna eat a can of hash, and some coffee. Buttered toast! Gravy!) 


	4. Invader Zim²: Mission@!#^^#$ ~~PLEASE ST...

*Zim is seen piloting the Flutter*  
  
Zim: Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. Sorry, but Ed's on vacation from his stories. He's visiting the World's Largest Tub Of Gravy.  
  
*it swiches to Ed, who's bathing in a tub of gravy*  
  
Important guard person: Uh, sir, you shouldn't be in there.  
  
Ed: GRAVY! *hits the guard with a mallet*  
  
*The scene switches back to Zim*  
  
So, you can expect the next chapters of Invader Zim² in about three days. Have a great time!  
  
*Megaman walks in, he is covered in ash*  
  
Megaman: FIRE... BAAAD!  
  
Zim: Did Data light the kitchen on fire again?  
  
Megaman: Ow. He sure--ow --did.  
  
Zim: You need to be careful, Volnutt.  
  
Megaman: Uhh... I don't think--ouch -that'll work, Zim.  
  
*A scream is heard from Roll's bedroom*  
  
Roll: My bedroom's on fire!!!  
  
Data: My pizza's on fire! *drops the pizza on Zim's head*  
  
Zim: MY HEAD'S ON FIRE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
  
Megaman: MY head's on fire. I can't deal with this any longer.  
  
*Megaman shoots the camera, and it shows a scene involving Jhonen Vasquez and Herb Scannell, the president of Nickelodeon, wrestling while the following words flash on screen*  
  
~~PLEASE STAND BY~~  
  
~~PLEASE STAND BY~~  
  
~~PLEASE STAND BY~~  
  
~~PLEASE STAND BY~~ 


End file.
